


I Want You

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is tired of sexual tension, F/F, Lena is thirsty, Reader is too shy to act, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Lena is thirsty for you, but you don't see it
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 123





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You don’t know how you ended up here, but you did, you were sitting in a booth squished between Winn and Kara while Alex sat on the end with Lena, Nia, Brainy, and James sitting on the other side of the table “What are you guys hungry for?” Kara asked, looking over your shoulder at the menu you were holding and missing Lena looking over her menu at you which Alex rolled her eyes at since Lena was practically undressing you with her eyes, but you never noticed mostly because you weren’t the best at keeping eye contact especially when it came to Lena, your crush having developed ever since Kara had dragged you to a game night and you had met Lena that night “I’ll probably just get my usual” you said quietly, finally looking up from your menu and blushing when you caught Lena’s eyes before you quickly averted your eyes “What about you, Lena?” Alex asked, giving her a swift kick to the shin, not enough to hurt her but enough to knock her out of her trance “Oh, uh… I’m not sure yet” Lena said, clearing her throat before focusing on her menu once more, you raising an eyebrow when James laughed some before clearing his throat when Lena threw him a glare.

After that night, you had noticed that from time to time Lena would be staring at you, causing you to shift uncomfortably since you thought she didn’t like you “Hey, Y/N” Kara called as you were walking down the hall of CatCo, you were one of the intern reporters there, causing you to stop and turn around “What can I do for you, Kara?” You asked, giving her a small smile “For the game night tomorrow can you go with Alex to pick up snacks and everything? She’ll pick you up” she asked, looking at you and smiling at you “Oh, sure I can do that” you said softly, smiling back at her and checking your phone “Anything else? I have to catch the subway” you said, looking at her and watching her shake her head “Alright, see you tomorrow then” you said, giving her a small wave before you headed out.

The next day, you were getting ready when you heard a knock at the door “Hey Alex, just give me a moment to get some shoes on” you said when you opened the door, letting Alex in before heading back into your room and tugging shoes on before heading out with her “So, what’s on the list?” You asked, looking at her and raising an eyebrow when Alex handed you a piece of paper “All of this?” You asked, looking at the list with wide eyes “When it comes to Kara, she overprepares” Alex said with a chuckle, getting in the car before taking off once you were settled.

At Kara’s place, she was getting everything set up until there was a knock on her door “Coming!” She called, stepping over some things that were in the way before opening the door “Lena! You’re early” Kara said, letting her in and watching as Lena made a beeline for her kitchen “Sure, make yourself at home” Kara said, rolling her eyes and shutting the door before she followed Lena who already grabbed a bottle of wine and poured herself a full glass “Everything okay?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow and following Lena who took the whole bottle of wine along with her wine glass to the living room, practically chugging the glass of wine before pouring herself another “You know Y/N… Like really know her, right?” Lena asked, all but chugging the second glass of wine “Well yeah, she’s like my best friend” Kara said, looking at Lena and not understanding where she was going with this “Why are you asking?” She asked, watching as Lena opted for just drinking out of the wine bottle instead “Well… I’ve found myself extremely attracted to her, she’s so cute and her shyness is just… Ugh” Lena said, smiling some as she took another drink “Okay, why are you telling me this?” Kara asked, giving a small laugh and getting comfortable on the couch “I just… I just want to… Every time I see her it’s so hard for me to keep my hands to myself” Lena said, not seeing the blush that now covered Kara’s face as she continued.

“I just want to pull her into a room and have my way with her” Lena said after about twenty minutes of talking about it with Kara, her having finished the bottle of wine about ten minutes ago and not having heard the front door open “I’m out” Alex said, throwing her hands up and turning on her heel and leaving, you and her having heard what Lena had said, your face bright red and looking at them with wide eyes “Uh, I’m gonna take these into the kitchen” Kara said, quickly getting up and taking the bags from you, rushing to get into the kitchen as fast as possible “So…” you said softly, looking at Lena whose eyes were locked onto yours as soon as you looked up from your feet, causing you to blush even more than before “It’s all true, you know” Lena said, standing up and stumbling slightly as she walked over to you, you catching her when she tripped and looking at her “You-“ “Yes” Lena cut you off, looking at you and her eyes dropping to your lips, causing you to bite your lip before she captured your lips with hers, causing you to freeze before you kissed her back “Not here” you said, pulling back when you felt her hand travel under your shirt and looking at her “Kara, we’re heading out!” You called, hearing her answer you back before you led Lena outside “You’re not driving” you said, taking her keys out of her hand before you helped her into her car.

After you got her up into your apartment, she immediately had you pinned up against the door with her lips on yours which you returned in full force, feeling her hands under your shirt and pulling away long enough to discard the offending material, helping her do the same “You’re sure?” You asked, looking at her and watching her smirk “I’m sure, I’ve wanted this for so long Y/N” Lena said, capturing your lips once more and you doing your best to lead the two of you to your bedroom without running into much, her pushing you back onto the bed when the back of your knees hit the edge “I have so much planned for tonight” Lena said, kissing down to your neck, causing a moan to escape you, feeling her smirk against your neck as she made her way to your clothed breasts, kissing your collarbone as she unhooked your bra before throwing it somewhere on the floor and pulling back slightly to admire your breasts, making you blush and start to raise your arms to cover them only for her to grab your wrists and pin them down on the bed “They’re perfect, Y/N” Lena whispered, looking at you and giving you a small smile before she took a pert nipple into her mouth while one of her hands massaged the other, another moan coming out of you which made her smile.

“You okay?” Lena asked softly as she rubbed your hips, wanting to make sure you were doing okay before she did anything else “I’m fine” you promised, rubbing your legs together to create some friction between your legs only for her to push your legs apart and massage your thighs, making you whine since she was teasing you now “Lena” you whined, looking at her and propping yourself on your elbows to look at her better “Please” you begged, looking at her and watching her smirk at you, gasping when she ran her fingers everywhere but where you needed her “Please what, Y/N?” Lena asked, tugging your underwear off as she did so she had more space to tease you “Please I need you” you whined, too embarrassed to say anything more and choking on a moan when she finally started rubbing your clit, rocking your hips to create more friction and groaning when she used her free arm to hold you down “Patience, Y/N” she scolded, looking at you before she leaned down and started pressing kisses to your stomach “Lena” you moaned, your head falling back against your pillows and tangling your fingers in her hair the closer she got to your throbbing cunt, letting out a whine as she completely skipped over it and kissed the inside of your thigh “You’re so wet for me, Y/N” Lena said, moving closer to your core before moving to the other thigh and giving it the same treatment before she finally gave into your whining and ran her tongue along your slit, causing you to moan loudly and your back to arch as you tightened your grip on her hair “Lena” you cried, closing your eyes as she did things with her tongue that had you seeing stars “I’m close” you moaned, biting your lip and gasping when she slipped a finger into you, you lasting a few thrusts before you released, your back arching as you screamed her name before you flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, looking at her when she kissed her way back up your body before pressing a kiss to your lips, you making a small face at the taste of yourself but returning the kiss either way “Thank you” you whispered, looking at her and watching her smile “I’m not done with you yet, you’re in for a long night” she assured, kissing you once more as you relaxed against the mattress, letting her do whatever she pleased with you.


End file.
